KHR: The Butler Did It
by Chibikittycat
Summary: Kyoya, being good at buisness, decides to invite our favourite Vongola group to his mansion to talk about a buisiness offer over dinner, but it all goes horribly wrong. No Pairings. just a funny twist in the end.


(To Arashi no Bakumaru - Thanks for your review. It helped me out alot, and it wasn't harsh at all. So I says thanks ^^ when I published this fic, I didn't realize it was in Bold, and was all clumped together, so thank you very much. I give you a cookie.

And to The Sora-muffin(And everyone else who has the same complaint) I do know how to write a story, though my spelling, and grammer sucks. I posted this fic on DeviantArt before I posted it here And the spacing, and paragraphs are much better there, but I fixed it now, so I hope you're all pleased. I don't mean to be rude, just saying. But thank you anyways for your helpful example.)

A carriage stopped in front of the Kyoya Mansion, and seven people stepped out of it. Them being the Mafia Boss Tsunayoshi Sawada, a rather whiny brat with no backbone, his right-hand Gokudera Hayato, his other Family members Takashi Yamamoto, and Ryohei Sasagawa, and his lady friends Kyoko Sasagawa, and Haru Miura. As well as a random civilian whom that'd all just met that morning. The young boss looked around nervously as he, and his other Family members entered the large manner. Once inside, they found it rather dark and gloomy, with a dreading feeling hanging through out the air. "Hello? Anyone home?" Yamamoto called out after seeing that no one was there to greet them. "You baseball-idiot! Shut up!" Gokudera snapped at him for no reason, as he often did. "Now, now no need for a fuss" a rather cool, and calm voice sounded suddenly from behind the group. Tsuna screamed, as he and the rest turned to see who that voice belonged to. They saw a tall man standing in front of the closed doors. He had two different colored eyes, one blue, and the other red and blue hair that resembled a pineapple top. "My name is Mukuro; I shall be your guide while you stay here. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." he told them, and he proceeded to lead them down a hallway. "You know, you're hair looks like a pineapple?" The unknown civilian commented as they neared a door. "Yeah, it's strange to the EXTREME!" Ryohei added. To this, Mukuro paused in his step, and his eye twitched in annoyance. Yes, well...hurry inside there. The master does not like to be kept waiting " Mukuro said, opening a door to what appeared to be a study, and watched them all go inside, before walking away down the hallway, plotting revenge.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not being able to see the violent host, Tsuna looked around nervously, slowly backing over to the exit while the others explored. But he found the escaping was impossible as he backed into another being, getting a grunt of aggravation from him. "Watch where you're going herbivore, or I'll bite you to death " came the menacing threat before Tsuna slowly turned around to see the inevitable glare that would pierce his soul with doom. Tsuna shrieked once again, before finding the safety of the human shield that's also known as Gokudera. Yamamoto gave Hibari a normal greeting, earning another glare from Gokudera. Hibari simply ignored them, and he sat in his chair behind his desk with Hibird perched loyally on his head, leaving them all be until there was a knock at the door a few minutes later. "enter." he commanded bluntly, and the door opened and Mukuro entered the room. Hibari glanced up at him, before getting back to his book. "Diner is ready and waiting" the butler announced, and Hibari closed his book, got up and left, seemingly in a bit of a hurry. "Maybe he's hungry." Yamamoto commented after everyone exchanged glances. 'Or maybe he just wanted to get out of here before he felt he had to bite us all to death for crowding' Tsuna thought as they were once again led down the hall by Mukuro. When they entered the dining hall, the seven of them sat down and awed at the elegance of the room. As they were eating, Mukuro looked outside the window, while Hibari cleared his throat, apparently ready to speak. Everyone put their forks down when he did to listen. "You're all here because I, regrettably, have a business transaction to talk to you about. I have been informed that you're in the mafia business, but you don't have a Safe Place " he started. "Safe..Place?" Tsuna questioned, trying to grasp the idea. "Yes, Herbivore, a Safe Place. A place to hide out for when you're under attack, and have to run away to because you can't beat the enemy with your weak herbivore attacks ". Takashi held Gokudera in his chair so he wouldn't try to fight Hibari, while Gokudera was shouting about disrespect, and rudeness, and how he can't talk to the 10th like that. Hibari ignored it, and went on with his proposal after saying that he'd bite Tsuna to death if he interrupted him again. While this was happening, Hibird was feasting on his dinner, ignoring the chaos that was happening around him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had all finished talking, and Tsuna agreed to rent a Safe Place from Hibari , everyone had gotten back to eating, when there was a small clash of thunder. Though it was small, it came suddenly, so everyone(except for Hibari) looked from their meals in surprise, and a "ha hii?!" from Haru could be heard. Mukuro then decided to walk up, and announce the bad news. "I'm afraid that the storm has flooded the roads the horses will not be able to pull the carriage threw the mud." he said, and everyone(Hibari included) looked up at him with shock, fright, or cluelessness written on their faces. In Hibari's case though, there was annoyance. "I suggest you all stay the night here, and you can leave tomorrow when the storm clears up." Mukuro continued, lightning flashing seemingly right next to the windows, and the thunder loud enough to rattle them. To this Tsuna shrieked with Kyoko and Haru. But unlike them, he hid under the table. Hibird got scared, and flew off somewhere, and everyone else (save for Mukuro, and Hibari) jumped very visibly. "It's storming to the EXTREME!!!" Ryohei yelled, standing up so suddenly the chair was knocked over. Hibari was rather unhappy about this. But he couldn't kick them out, even if he really wanted to. If something happened to them, he wouldn't get the rent money Tsuna now officially owed him. And then he'd have to go through the trouble of finding ANOTHER group of Herbivores to offer it to. It really wasn't worth it enough to have to go through all that trouble. So he allowed it.  
After diner, while Hibari had gone off somewhere in the huge manner, the now visiting Mafia Family was showed to their rooms and then they were given a tour of the place. While on the tour, the Unknown Civilian seemed to suddenly disappeared mysteriously, but Mukuro assured them that he'd probably gone to bed, so everyone didn't really pay any attention to it except for Tsuna who now was panicking inside like he always did during those kinds of situations. He blamed it on his Hyper Intuition.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course his intuition was usually right, and tonight was no exception as everyone in the mansion was awoken by a loud shriek. Everyone rushed out of their rooms to the source of the scream, which was Haru. She was found by the bottom of the large staircase that was the way to get up to the second floor, and it was in front of the front door. At the very bottom of the staircase, half laying on the floor was the Unknown Civilian, dead. Kyoko gasped, Haru stood there shaking, and everyone else stood there in shock. Though the only people at the moment who were missing there were Hibari, and Mukuro. Though Tsuna was sure they're come to investigate the scream eventually. They all slowly descended the stairs, and as they got closer, they could see he was beaten to death , and he had bruises all over his that looked like thy came from tonfas. "Hi-Hibari-san killed him?" Haru asked anyone, not being able to keep herself from starring at the gruesome sight. "Now, let's not jump to conclusions " Tsuna started, trying to think rationally. "I mean well, anything could have been used right? Like a a rolling-pin, or a pole, a pipe, or even a-" "-a bat?" Gokudera said accusing and glaring at Yamamoto. "Wha-oh come on Gokudera! Don't joke like that! I wouldn't do it!" Yamamoto defended himself. "I'm not joking you baseball-nut!" "Gokudera, please! Yamamoto couldn't do that!" Tsuna said, also trying to defend his friend. "Yeah! And maybe you did it Turf Top!" Ryohei joined in with his accuations. "What was that Octopus Head?!" Gokudera snapped at him. "You heard me! Maybe you beat him up to the extreme! And then put those fireworks down his throat!" he said, pointing his finer at Gokudera. "First of all, they aren't fireworks!! Secondly, if I'd have done that, he'd be all over the place!" Gokudera said, getting up in Ryohei's face. Haru, and Kyoko shrieked at the thought, and Tsuna tried to calm them down, while trying to get his friends to settle down as well. He wasn't succeeding very well. Of course one sentence silenced them all at once. "Everyone shut up before I bite you to death " Hibari threatened, standing at the top of the stairs with his tonfas out, and ready to beat someone to a pulp. "Haru screamed again and-"

"Hey Reborn, What's up with this story?!" a scared-out-of-his-wits-Tsuna asked, interrupting his teacher's story. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, I-Pin, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Reborn were all huddled around a lantern in the Namimore Shrine, telling scary stories. Though so far, Reborn's murder mystery had been the scariest one. Hibari was there as well, oddly enough, but he was leaning against a wall, away from the crowd. He was only listening because of the possession Reborn had put him in, in the story. Hibird on the other hand, was on his shoulder, cleaning his feathers, and not paying any attention. Tsuna's outburst earned him a kick in the head from Reborn. "Dame-Tsuna, do not interrupt me!" he said, taking his seat again. Tsuna quieted down except for the occasional "silent" whimper he gave. Yamamoto just laughed, and hung an arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Now, now, relax Tsuna! It's just a story!" he said with a grin. "Hey! If the 10th says it's a scary story, then it is!" Gokudera snapped, proceeding to threaten Yamamoto with his dynamite. "HHeeeyyy Reborn!! Why is it that the Great Lambo-San isn't in the story!?" Lambo complained, ready to throw another tantrum, while throwing one of his pink grenades at Reborn without thinking again. "It's because you're not important enough" Reborn explained as he hit the grenade back at Lambo. Tsuna panicked again, and managed to throw the pink thing out of the shrine before it exploded inside. "Now getting back to my story. Where was I again? Oh yeah .

Haru screamed again and pointed an accusatory finger at Hibari. "The killer's here!" she shouted. Hibari glared at her. "Killer? Explain to me what you mean, before I bite you to death" he said, slowly starting down the stairs. "Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna started, getting the annoyed one's attention. "Well, you-you see, there's this guy down here, and he's well..He's dead! And it looks like he was beaten to death by, by tonfas! And well since you have tonfas, she-she just thought that-" "that I killed him? " Hibari said, anger rising as he was nearly down to them. Tsuna, getting scared yet again hid behind Takashi, who was the closer person to him, and nodded. This made Hibari even madder, and he raised a spiked tonfa to strike him. As Tsuna tried to make himself shrink, and Takashi started to protest, while holding up his hands to try to block the attack, even though he knew that'd be very unsuccessful, they all heard footsteps, and looked for the source of that sound. They saw Mukuro enter the entrance hall, looking a bit smug. Hibari lowered the weapon, though it was unnoticed by everyone else since they were all looking at the odd butler as well. "You're all not very good detectives I wasn't even considered at all as a suspect." he said, admitting to the crime in his own odd way. To this, everyone(save for Hibari) gasped in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after getting very little sleep, they called the police who come to arrest the homicidal butler, only to find that he was actually never there. For he was in prison, and he had just made it look like he was there by making an illusion of himself. Which was probably why he gave himself up so easily. And after all that, everyone finally went home, Hibari got himself a new butler, and everything was back to normal.  
Of course, the moral of the story is, never run with scissors!" Reborn said, concluding his story. "The moral has nothing to do with the story!" Tsuna complained, and flinched when Reborn pointed his gun at him. Yamamoto laughed at the comical moral, and everyone else discussed the story. Lambo had fallen asleep shortly after his outburst, and since Hibari wasn't going to tell a story, Reborn's story was the last one. So they all got ready for bed, and the lighters were turned out. Though, before he fell asleep, Tsuna wondered out loud. " so the butler did it?" everyone else was asleep, so he didn't expect to get and answer. But he did. "Kufufu of course Young Vongola Decimo the Butler ALWAYS does it.."

And for the rest of the night after that, as well as every night after that, Tsuna slept with one eye fearfully open. 


End file.
